The present invention relates generally to supply chain management of outsourced goods. More particularly, the present invention relates to an enhanced system for parts procurement and production planning among supply chain partners in a multi-enterprise environment.
Conventional planning systems such as Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP), Material Requirements Planning (MRP) and Advanced Planning and Scheduling (APS) are well known in many industries today as useful methods for planning enterprise operations. ERP systems provide a framework that integrates all facets of a business, including planning, manufacturing, supply chain management, sales and marketing. Common ERP software vendors such as SAP™, Oracle™, Baan™, and Peoplesoft™ are enabling businesses to implement these systems using computers. Traditional Material Requirements Planning (MRP) and Manufacturing Resource Planning systems generate requirements for materials, parts, and subassemblies that are established on an organization's Bills of Material (BOMs) for the manufacture of existing products.
With the advent of the Internet and related technology, more complex planning systems have evolved that allow two or more disparate and/or geographically independent businesses to interact with one another via a combination of network-based hardware and software solutions. Based on common communication protocols and common standards for system interoperability, the Internet provides a ubiquitous message routing architecture that supports reliable inter-business connectivity around the world. Further, the Internet and related intranet and extranet technologies offer a relatively low cost of entry, making them practical for use by the largest PC manufacturer as well as the smallest custom-integrated circuit supplier. To alleviate related web-based security issues, companies have created two separate networks: an intranet that connects the internal processes to the applications and data they need and an extranet that connects external processes to the applications and data they need. These companies then add firewalls or security devices to protect against unauthorized access to the internal network and to isolate unauthorized Internet access from the extranet.
Despite these advances in planning systems and Internet technology, Supply Chain Management (SCM) has been for some time, the weak or missing link. SCM involves the administration of an organization's supply channels, distribution, and transportation resources, including product ordering, fulfillment and replenishment. Many software vendors are scrambling to fill the void so that existing barriers between trading partners can be removed and a more synchronized flow of information can be facilitated.
Effective supply chain management is particularly important to the electronics industry. In today's global economy, particularly with respect to computer technology, life cycles and prices related to electronics such as personal computers, PDAs, cellular telephones, etc., have dramatically declined over the last ten years. Further, the growth of e-commerce on the Internet creates additional pressures on this industry as traditional geographic barriers are broken down and new businesses/competitors are entering the market. In order to stay competitive, these market dynamics require electronics businesses to develop and introduce new products faster and cheaper than the competition. To meet this demand, new and enhanced business solutions are critical.
A recent trend in electronics manufacturing involves contracting out some or all of the manufacturing of a manufacturer's computer products to third party manufacturers which then build these products according to specification. This arrangement, known as outsourcing, results where the original manufacturer (called an Original Equipment Manufacturer, or OEM) buys computers in bulk from third-party contract manufacturers and then customizes them for a particular application. It then markets and sells the customized computers under its own name. By outsourcing the manufacturing and assembly of these goods, established OEMs are able to focus on other business areas such as new product development and customer relationship management. Additionally, as product designs and components are becoming increasingly complex and frequently updated, a contract manufacturer with specialized skills may be better equipped to accommodate the changing technology. By outsourcing to meet peak demands, an OEM may be able to avoid having to build new facilities and/or hire new people.
In an effort to facilitate the outsourcing processes, OEMs and their manufacturers and suppliers are forming what are known as ‘virtual corporations (or extended enterprises) whereby each entity within the network, or supply chain, specializes in a particular area and, together, operate as one organization or business with respect to the products being produced. In order for these separate entities to effectively operate as one, they must be able to synchronize and share information and fully integrate their existing business processes. Information shared, such as product descriptions, bills of materials (BOMs), approved manufacturers/suppliers lists, etc., must be complete, accurate and up-to-date. Additionally, architectures and applications based on open standards are required in order for complete collaboration in real time within and among the supply chain entities to occur. Few existing applications provide integrated supply chain management solutions and none of these provide complete, synchronized collaboration abilities.
For example, the bidding process between an OEM and its contract manufacturers and suppliers is riddled with inefficiencies. Oftentimes an OEM is able to procure parts components for its ‘in-house’ assemblies at a much cheaper price than its contract manufacturers are able to due to the large volumes of purchasing it engages in. A contract manufacturer who pays more than the OEM for the same component necessarily passes on this extra cost to the OEM once the assembly is completed. The OEM, in turn, must sell the finished product to its customers at a higher cost. A process is therefore desirable which can improve the existing parts requirement planning system across an extended supply chain.